Priority
by MarillaT'Pel
Summary: Just a short, late K/S Valentine's Day fic.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Spock does something that he fears may cause some trouble in his new relationship with Jim. He goes running to Bones for help. Jim isn't actually in this fic, he's just mentioned. Late Valentine's Day fic. I don't own Star Trek. Enjoy!**

Priority

Spock set his bags on the floor of his quarters. He had quite a problem. He had just returned from shore leave on New Vulcan, spent with his father. He had been contacted at the last minute, just as he was getting ready to go to Iowa with Jim.

They had only been a couple for three months, and were taking things rather slowly by human standards, but Jim wanted Spock to meet his family. It was considered quite serious in a Vulcan courtship to let the family meet the prospective mate. It showed that Jim wanted his family to know that their relationship was not a short, casual one, and that he was open to the possibility of a bigger commitment. On top of all of that, Valentine's Day was about halfway through their leave. They were going to spend a very romantic human holiday with his family. Spock had been secreting sweating underneath his mask of Vulcan stoicism, pondering desperately over how to impress the Kirk family and make their first Valentine's Day special, had been torn. Jim, however, had not.

He immediately told Spock that he understood, and offered to arrange a transport for him. Spock had accepted, and he and his father had spent two weeks discussing their recent exploits. Spock had informed him of his relationship with Jim. Sarek, while surprised, had been very accepting of his decision. All in all, it had been a good trip. The only negative part in all of it was the guilt he was feeling over backing out of his plans with Jim. He had therefore, cut his trip short two days, and was waiting to surprise Jim by being there when he got back in twelve hours. A very human gesture, but he was concerned that he might have damaged their relationship by changing his plans. He was also concerned by the way Jim had just allowed it without any protest, like he didn't think he had a chance at all.

He knew that Jim often tried to keeps his expectations low, due to poor treatment in the past. He had serious rejection and abandonment issues, and Spock certainly didn't blame him. After the death of his father, his mother spent as much time in space as she could, away from him. And when it became too much to stay in the same house as their stepfather, Jim's older brother had left too. Jim had since made peace with both of them, but there were still some emotional scars left over. Now Spock had to wonder if Jim was expecting similar from him. To be pushed aside in favor of his own interests. If that was the case, then they were in serious trouble.

Spock spent the next six hours in deep meditation. Afterward, he decided to go to sickbay. He had a physical coming up, and he might as well get it done while he wasn't busy. McCoy was already there, having arrived earlier in the day, and was working on some paperwork. He looked up as Spock walked in.

"Spock! Back from leave early?"

"Indeed, Doctor." Spock said. "If you are not too busy, it might be more convenient for both of us if we complete my physical now."

"Logical as always." Grumbled McCoy without malice. It had taken Spock quite a while to get used to the doctor's strange, yet harmless attitude. He knew he couldn't be that bad, if he was Jim's best friend. Then, Spock had an idea. Doctor McCoy often displayed an abrasive personality, but he knew Jim well. Spock also had to admit that McCoy had something that humans often referred to as 'folksy wisdom.' He might be able to give Spock some useful advice.

"Doctor," he said, causing McCoy to pause in his search for a piece of equipment, "You have known the captain significantly longer than I have. I am wondering," he trailed off, uncertain about how to word his question.

"You're wondering if you made a mistake and upset Jim by changing your plans." Finished McCoy knowingly.

"Yes." Admitted Spock, rather grudgingly. Why was everything he did with Jim so predictable to the doctor?

"I think I know how it happened. Jim didn't give you a chance to reason out why you should or shouldn't go, just sent you on your way. Am I right?"

"Very much so." Spock replied, surprised. McCoy smiled.

"Let me tell you how I know that. Our first holiday at the academy was Thanksgiving. We planned to just get drunk in our dorm room, but at the last minute, my ex-wife called with a change of heart about me coming there for the holiday. Before I could even say anything, Jim was practically packing my bags for me, like he didn't expect me to take him into consideration at all. I went and spent Thanksgiving with my little girl. When I got back, I was ready to apologize and explain myself. I didn't get a chance. Do you want to know why?" Spock cocked his head slightly.

"I would not have asked your advice if-"

"I know that!" Snapped McCoy. "It was a rhetorical question. I never got a chance to say what I wanted because Jim cut off every attempt I made. When I asked why he was so cool with me leaving, he told me that he could never be friends with a man who'd rather get drunk with a buddy than visit his kid. That people need to have their priorities in order. And family should always be someone's top priority." Spock looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"I believe I understand. Thank you, Doctor."

"Any time." Replied McCoy with a grin. "Now, let's get your physical done with."

Afterward, Spock returned to his quarters. He did understand. Jim had expected him to visit his father, not because he felt that he meant less to Spock, but because he believed it was the right thing to do. Especially considering the fact that Spock's mother was gone and Sarek had such little contact with him due to their respective careers. He still wanted to talk to Jim when he got back, to let him know that he understood. Spock sat in front of his personal computer, intending to use the time until Jim returned to work. His last thought, before his mind turned to reports was the hope that Jim would someday be able to consider himself an official member of that top priority.

End

**Yeah, I know. I wrote a K/S Valentine's Day fic without any K in it. I just wanted to show Spock learning a good thing about Kirk. I really didn't put a lot of work into this, it wasn't even originally a Valentine's Day fic, so I understand if it isn't that popular, but please give me some feedback!**


	2. Jim's POV

**I got a couple of people wanting me to do a little more with this story, so here it is. It covers some events from the first chapter and a little more. It actually turned out longer than I thought it would. I hope it doesn't disappoint!**

* * *

Jim's POV

Jim took in a deep breath as he stepped off the transporter pad on the Enterprise. It was silly, but he missed everything about his ship while he was gone, even the smell of the sterile, sanitized, recycled air that all starships had. He relished the chances he got to go off ship and breathe in all the familiar (or unfamiliar) aromas of real planet air. Sometimes, nothing compared to the smell of freshly mown grass or the lingering humid smell of a summer rain shower. But no matter what it was about being planetside that charmed him, he was always drawn back to his silver lady.

Jim sometimes wondered if it was healthy, the kind of hold the ship had over him. But was it really so surprising? The ship had, in some ways, been more of a home than the house he grew up in. He'd wanted the Enterprise more than anything he'd ever wanted in his whole life. At least, until recently. In a way, it had almost always been that way.

It had all started with the mind meld on Delta Vega. An older version of a Vulcan who hated him had touched his mind, and in an instant he found himself wanting something he'd never imagined he could have, a love like the one the elder Spock had shared with his counterpart. However, he had come back to the ship and forced Spock to attack him, then witnessed a moment between him and Uhura that could not be interpreted by anyone as platonic. Jim had settled for what he saw at the time as his attainable goal.

He'd first seen the ship while she was still under construction, and even then something about her had drawn him, compelling him to be part of it all somehow. And he'd been content to work toward that goal for three years. Then he'd met Spock, and while it hadn't exactly been love at first sight, the meld had changed quite a bit. Maybe his feelings had been somewhat manipulated in that direction, but if what he'd seen in the strange flashbacks he still sometimes got were anything to go by, it wasn't anywhere he wasn't already going. He'd figured though, since Spock had Uhura, and he was so different from his own counterpart, it just wouldn't happen. This Spock wouldn't have any romantic interest in someone like him, who broke laws and only got good grades in high school because he could. Someone with no direction for most of his life.

He'd started his career as captain focusing on running his ship smoothly and just making sure he and his first officer were just on the same page. He'd almost wondered if he was a glutton for punishment, keeping the man he wanted but couldn't have so close by at all times. But then, things started to change. He and Spock had begun spending time together, just working on ships business, but it had gradually turned into doing recreational activities they both enjoyed, like chess, together. He realized that they were starting a friendship very much like the way their counterparts had. It had made him wonder if they might actually have a shot at something more. It was for that reason that when Spock and Uhura broke up, Jim was only able to hold off for a month before asking Spock out. Spock had been surprised, but when Jim explained the events in the meld to him, he agreed it was something worth looking into.

After that, things had actually progressed pretty quickly. Seeing that Spock was willing to drop the cold, unapproachable Vulcan façade for who he deemed the right person had only bolstered Jim's confidence. He had even asked Spock to come with him during their recent shore leave, something he planned to use as a family visit as well as a vacation. Introducing someone to the family was a big step no matter what species you were, and for Jim, it was a huge one. He wanted Spock to know he was serious about where they were going, and that seemed like the right way to do it.

They'd been preparing to leave when Spock had received a last minute message from his father, who'd found out about his shore leave and wanted to arrange some time with him. Jim had seen that he was conflicted. They'd grown close enough so that Spock knew Jim had issues with people caring about other things more than him. He'd practically seen the wheels turning in Spock's head as he considered which would be the right choice. And that had been enough.

Jim knew Spock must care about him if he was considering blowing off his father to spend time with his boyfriend of only three months. Jim had ended up taking pity on him and making the decision for him. Sarek was the only parent Spock had left, and after all the problems they'd had in the past, Jim knew it was a good sign that Sarek was reaching out to his son. He'd helped Spock pack, arranged a transport for him, and sent him on his way.

He hoped Spock's confusion over his actions didn't take away from the visit at all. Jim was no stranger to family issues. His own mother had sent him away to relatives rather than help him work out the issues he had with her always leaving him in favor of an off-planet job. And hadn't _that_ turned out to be a total disaster. It had taken him a long time to look past the fact that she hadn't expected that to happen. He'd been plenty angry already just because she'd sent him away, and his mind couldn't help but connect the two.

They were on good enough terms now, most of the time at least. Jim still sometimes felt anger and resentment for all the bad times between them, but he pretty much kept it to himself. He knew she felt remorse, both for sending him away and for what happened while he was there, so he tried, in all honesty, to just move on from it. He'd been all set to introduce them to his boyfriend, after all. But Sarek had called and Jim ended up going to Earth alone. It was too bad, though.

Their shore leave had happened to coincide with Valentine's Day, and they'd planned a big, stereotypical, romantic Valentine's Day date. It was the first time Jim had spent Valentine's Day without a date since he was twelve years old, and gave Kerry Dawson a colorful paper flower. Then again, maybe it didn't count since he was in a committed relationship with someone who would have been his date if he'd been available. He really didn't care that much. He just hoped Spock had a good visit with his dad.

He arrived back at his quarters and set his luggage down. He was about to start unpacking when he heard the sound of the chime coming from their bathroom door. Only one person that could be.

"Come in!" He called, self consciously running a hand through his hair out of habit. The door opened and Spock walked through. The warmth in his eyes was unmistakable. "Hey." Said Jim with a smile. "When did you get back?"

"Yesterday afternoon." Spock replied. Almost as an afterthought, the held one hand out to Jim, two fingers extended. Jim met them with his own immediately. Then he noticed that Spock had that look on his face. The look that meant he had something on his mind, and he just wasn't sure how to bring it up.

"I know that look." He said gently. "What's on your mind?" Spock hesitated, before leading Jim to the bed and sitting down. After Jim was seated, he spoke.

"After I returned, I did not know what to expect in terms of your attitude. I spoke to Doctor McCoy, in the hopes that he would enlighten me on your attitude at the time of my departure from the ship." Spock paused, smiling with his eyes. "Based on what he told me, I believe I understand why you told me to go and visit my father rather waiting for me to choose between you and him." Jim frowned.

"Spock, I'm your boyfriend, and he's your dad. We haven't even been dating that long. I expected you to go see him because he's…"

"My top priority?" Finished Spock. Jim groaned.

"You really did talk to Bones. I guess you deserve to be heard out if you put yourself through that." Spock's lips twitched slightly.

"Indeed. His information was most enlightening. I know that you told me to go because you are aware of how strained my relationship with my father has been in the past, and that you wished for me to try to mend things between us. And we have taken great strides in that direction. I have informed him of our relationship, and he has offered his support." Jim's eyes widened.

"Really?" Spock nodded, and he continued. "Wow, I really wasn't sure how he felt about me, especially with what I said during the crisis."

"He understands, just as I do, that your actions were necessary at the time." Assured Spock. "What I wish to tell you is that even if you believe my father to be my priority at this time, you are still very important to me. Even if we were not romantically involved, you would still be my captain and my friend, and the man who has earned my loyalty many times over. Even if you do not consider yourself my top priority, you are still high on the list, as a human might say. And I find it perfectly reasonable to believe that you may find yourself higher on it yet." Jim felt a suspicious prickling sensation in his eyes, but he pushed it back. Instead, he twined his fingers with Spock's and leaned forward to kiss him the human way as well. He pulled back for a moment.

"Thanks." He said quietly. That was all he said. It was all he needed to say right now. Spock's eyes let him know that. He kissed him again. They remained that way for a while, before Jim reluctantly pulled away. "Come on, help me unpack. The sooner we get that done, the sooner we get back to where we were." Spock quickly got up and began helping Jim put his things away. Once that was done, Jim pulled out a small tape.

"Since you couldn't come with me to Iowa, I took some footage of my hometown, and a couple other places I went, to bring back. I thought we could watch it together." Spock nodded.

"That sounds agreeable, Jim." They sat down on the bed again and Jim started the homemade film. As they watched Spock suddenly turned to Jim.

"I am aware you wished for me to meet your family to introduce me to them as your boyfriend. When the opportunity arises, I would like to introduce you to my father." Jim looked at him, surprised and confused.

"What do you mean? Your dad knows who I am. You've never met my family at all."

"It is tradition for a young Vulcan, who is not already bonded, to bring home the one they are engaging in a romantic relationship, even if that person is someone their parents already know." Replied Spock. "It is done to make their intentions officially known. It is meant to show that the young Vulcan hopes that his or her romantic partner might someday become part of his or her family. I do not believe my father would object to this. Did you not have a similar intention in introducing me to your family?"

"Yeah." Said Jim with a smile.

"I wish to do the same with you." Said Spock. Jim nodded.

"Okay then." After that, they just watched the footage Jim had taken of his hometown and farm. As they sat there, watching the screen, they relaxed and leaned into each other. Jim glanced at Spock watching the screen. He'd honestly never felt more excited and hopeful about any relationship he'd had before. This definitely looked promising. Spock said he thought that Sarek would welcome him as a possible addition to the family, so it must have been pretty serious for him too. Yes, this looked promising indeed.

For now though, Jim was just going to sit and relax with his boyfriend before they had to go back on duty. There would be time enough to talk about their families and the future later. Right now, they were just going to enjoy the simple pleasure of each other's company.

* * *

**I got a job today, and I don't know yet how it will affect my updates on my other story, or future ones, but I promise I'll do my best to keep on the schedule I've set. Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
